This Way
by Lost Demon102
Summary: Temari goes to Konoha to do assigned work. She, like always, is welcomed to Shikamaru's home. However, Shikakun wants to have some dirty fun. Oh, how Temari gets distracted from work! ShikaTema


A/N: A friend suggested I write something ShikaTema, so here it is. I also wanted to add a little bit of GaaNaru in it, so... don't mind that. Sorry if you like ShikaTema but not GaaNaru. If you don't like my little one-shot, I'm sorry. I did this from scratch, like my GaaNaru one-shot...

O-O-O

A certain blonde Sunagakure citizen groaned upon arriving at the front of Konoha's gates. It was tiring to travel all the way here, but she had some work to do here. She was to stay here for a week or so, so she best make sure she does her job before having any fun. A little fun would do nice, but she can't get distracted. No she can't, not like last time.

Temari, sister of the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara who was back home and probably molesting Naruto, entered Konoha Village. Immediately, her loving boyfriend greeted her.

"Hey Temari." Nara Shikamaru said with a smile.

Temari smiled back. "Shika-kun."

Shikamaru purred and walked to her side as the gates closed. He wrapped an arm around her waist with a chuckle. Temari laughed softly as she pushed away slightly. "I wouldn't want you and I showing some PDA, Shika-kun." At this, Shikamaru sighed. They walked alongside each other now, in silence. However, silence wasn't going to get them completely. There was much to talk about.

"So how is Naruto doing in Suna? He was supposed to come back two days ago." Shikamaru asked out of curiosity.

Temari sighed and said, "You know how Gaara is. He gets what he wants. He's changed, yeah, but now all he wants to do is make out with Naruto. He's been ignoring all the paper work, making Kankuro and I do it for him."

Again, Shikamaru placed an arm around Temari's waist. "Maybe we should do that sometime and get back at your little brother."

Temari blushed at this, disagreeing. "We're not going to make love in the Kazekage's desk, Shika-kun."

"Just a thought," came the reply with another chuckle, "It's so troublesome to see you having to work for the guy."

This was Temari's distraction. Shikamaru was sweet enough, but at times he was also a little --- green minded, if that was the right word. Even her brothers were like that, really. Whenever the chuunin visited her at Suna, the three boys would talk about things that men would talk about. It's not something unusual, except for the fact that Gaara just talks about Naruto instead of talking about women like Shikamaru and Kankuro do.

Temari walked with Shikamaru to his house. Yes, he got his own house. He was no longer living with his parents. In his house, Temari stays there whenever she visits Konoha. It's where she's most comfortable at. They arrived there and at the entrance, they took out their footwear. Shikamaru's house was that type of wooden one, the classic wooden one. Ah, it's no use describing it. It was Shikamaru's house, and of course, Temari was invited in it anytime.

They took off their footwear and walked to the living room. Temari sat on the soft and warm brown couch. For some reason, it's a couch that looks like someone lazy lies on it all day. That's exactly what Shikamaru did, lie down with his head on Temari's lap. Temari smiled, laughing softly.

"Shika-kun, I have to work."

"Mmm... At least stay here with me first."

Temari sighed and brushed her hand around Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru seemed to like it because he closed his eyes and smiled, moaning softly. He turned his head slightly for it to face Temari's abdomen before he leaned close and kissed it. Temari sighed, brushing her hand now on Shikamaru's cheek. The Konoha nin smiled at this and pressed his lips again on Temari's belly. He brushed his nose around it, hearing Temari laugh. _It tickles, Shika-kun!_ Shikamaru thought Temari would say. He wanted her to say it. He wanted to hear the sound of her voice begging him to stop. It was evil in some way, and it was itching him.

He did it again, rubbing his nose on her belly and kissing it a few times. Temari laughed again. Shikamaru brought his hand up and brushed it around said area. Temari let out a moan. It was a nice sound to Shikamaru's ears. Shikamaru, however, wanted a little more. He continued his brushing before lifting her top up slightly. Temari looked down at him but had to close her eyes as Shikamaru stuck out his tongue to give her belly a long, slow and teasing lick.

"Shika... kun... Not now."

Shikamaru stopped instantly and fixed her shirt before planting another kiss. "Sorry. It's troublesome as it is, waiting for you to visit again," he said, apologizing. Temari nodded her head before lifting his head slightly as she got off the couch. Shikamaru kept his head up, an elbow supporting him as he sat up a bit. He kept his eyes on her as she walked to his dining room. He sighed, lying back down and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, he cracked them open to feel something cold poking at his lips. He looked at what it was to see it a strawberry being held by an index finger and a thumb. He followed these fingers to the hand, up the arm and to the face of their owner. Temari laughed softly at Shikamaru's expression as she sat again, positioning them as they had a while earlier.

She continued to poke the strawberry against Shikamaru's lips. "Hungry?"

The chuunin answered by parting his lips and taking half of the strawberry in his mouth. He savored the taste for a bit until he saw Temari lean down and closed his eyes. The blonde, eyes closed as well, used her own mouth and took in the other half. The two of them bit off their halves and chewed on them without removing their lips away from the other's. As soon as he swallowed, Shikamaru let his tongue enter Temari's mouth, helping her with her half. Temari swallowed, and slowly, their tongues slid to each other. Shikamaru found dominance as he massaged Temari's tongue with his own while using one hand to cup her cheek.

After a moment of dancing, Temari slowly pulled back until the string of saliva that connected both tongues broke. She licked her lips, staring down at Shikamaru's eyes with a smile. The latter was smiling back at her. He sat up, pulled his lover close before lying on top of her. This was unexpected on Temari's part, but somehow and at the same time, it wasn't. Shikamaru pinned her down on the couch as he moved downward. He brought a hand to expose Temari's shoulder to him and licked this. Temari moaned, trying to bring her hands to Shikamaru's chest. He didn't let her, a hand holding her wrist down while the other holding her hand and her hips.

He continued to lick Temari's shoulder and nibble, moving up slowly to the curve that connected to her neck. He gave it a kiss before moving to her neck, biting on one side. Temari shut her eyes and gasped her lover's name softly. The boy pulled back, satisfied with his red mark. He moved up to give Temari a soft, but passionate kiss. The blonde moaned once again. She broke the kiss, gasping, when she felt one hand cup her chest, the other, her butt cheek. Shikamaru smiled, bringing his hand to the side, letting it rest on the couch. His left hand which had grabbed her ass moved to her hips. He rocked both their hips slowly, grinding his against hers.

"Shika-kun..." Temari whispered, "I still have to..."

Shikamaru smirked and got off her and the couch completely, walking to his room. "I'll pass for now, Temari. I wouldn't want to be distracting you again."

Temari saw this. She blushed hard, sitting up and fixing herself. She took out a few papers from her bag, placing these on the coffee table. She took out a brush and started to work. This, she should be used to. Shikamaru, having a genius' mind, liked teasing her every visit. Even if Shikamaru wasn't there, it was a distraction. Shikamaru always found a way to distract her. Quoting him, it was troublesome. This way, she couldn't focus on paperwork. Because of this, she can't stop thinking about Shikamaru. She can also say that she liked it. This way, she always found herself --- wanting more.

O-O-O

_Fin_


End file.
